This invention relates to methods of monitoring from a remote station the locations of each of a plurality of golf carts as they progress around a golf course, and more particularly to methods of communicating various types of information between a Pro Shop, or other remote location, and golfers using carts the position of which is monitored at the remote location.
The present invention is directed to solving certain basic problems associated with the business of operating a golf course. The first problem the invention addresses is the monetary impact of the absence of an effective system by which to monitor the progress of golfers around the course to prevent bottlenecks due to slow play. As golfers exceed the normal time to complete a hole, queues begin to develop, the sizes of which depend on the number of golfers using the course. On particularly busy days, large queues may develop behind slow playing groups with one or more holes ahead of such groups being vacant. This reduces the number of potential golfers which may play through the course, thereby reducing the projected maximum revenue the course should realize on that day. In addition, slow-playing golfers or groups constitute an annoyance and general disruption of orderly play.
The second problem the invention addresses is the absence of means by which golfers may notify the Pro Shop of a malfunctioning golf cart when the golfer is out on the course a significant distance from the Pro Shop. Heretofore, the stranded golfer would have to leave the cart where it broke down and walk the rest of the way, either to finish playing the course or back to the Pro Shop to get a new cart, assuming there was no immediate help nearby.
Other problems addressed are the present lack of speedy and effective means of notifying the Pro Shop or other central location of a medical emergency on the course, and/or to notify golfers to leave the course due to severe weather conditions, or the like.
It is therefore a main object of the present invention to provide a method of monitoring a varying number of golf carts on a golf course such that the location of each cart can be readily determined at a remote location, such as a monitor station, by performing computerized triangulation on transmitted signals from each golf cart.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of expediting play on a golf course by supplying a perceptible signal from a remote location to a predetermined golf cart, the signal indicating to the golfers using the cart that they are exceeding given time restraints at a particular location.
It is another object to provide a golf cart with a transmitter which emits a coded signal as part of the signal transmitted from the cart which coded signal represents a unique identification number, to facilitate monitoring the progress and location of carts on the course.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a golf cart with means of supplying a perceptible signal to a remote location of cart malfunction, and/or of a medical emergency on the course.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.